It is sometimes necessary to install a container of flowable material on a dispenser. A common example is installing a water bottle on top of a water dispenser.
Water bottles of this type are typically relatively large and have a removable cap over the mouth of the bottle. To install the water bottle on the dispenser, the cap is removed, and the water bottle is manually lifted off of the floor, inverted and placed onto the top of the dispenser.
Because the weight of the bottle when filled with water is substantial, this task is difficult to perform and cannot be carried out by some people. The need to invert the bottle when placing it onto the dispenser also makes this task more difficult to accomplish without spilling water from the bottle.
It is known to provide a mechanical apparatus as shown, for example, in Perry et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,382 to aid in the installation of a water bottle onto a dispenser. Although this prior art device facilitates the lifting and inversion of the water bottle, it contains no provision to prevent spilling of water from the bottle once it is inverted. Consequently, the cap for the water bottle must be left on until after the bottle is inverted whereupon the installation process must be stopped to allow removal of the cap.